In electronic equipment, there is a need for electrical connectors providing connections in signal paths, and often the signal paths are so closely spaced that difficulties arise from interference between signals being transmitted along adjacent paths.
In order to minimize such difficulties it is known to provide grounding connections in such connectors, such connections serving in effect to filter out undesired interference between signal paths.
However, mere grounding is not always sufficient, and this is particularly so in connectors in which contacts constituting the signal paths through the connector extend through sharp angles, because interference between adjacent signal paths is a particularly large problem in such connectors.
In many situations where electrical signals are being carried among separate subassemblies of complex electrical and electronic devices, reduced size contributes greatly to the usefulness or convenience of the devices or of certain portions of them. To that end, extremely small conductors are now available, and it is practical to manufacture very closely spaced terminal pads accurately located on circuit boards or the like. It is therefore desirable to have a connector of reduced size, to interconnect circuit boards repeatedly, easily, and reliably, and with a minimum adverse effect on electrical signal transmission in a circuit including such a connector.
In high speed backplane applications, low crosstalk between signal currents passing through the connector is desirable. Low crosstalk allows the electronics to switch at higher frequencies without problems. Additionally, maximizing signal density is also desirable. High density increases the number of circuits that can be routed through the connector. However, as the density of devices and signals is increased, the problem of crosstalk increases. Moreover, as frequencies are increased, the crosstalk is exacerbated at the higher frequencies.
Although the art of electrical connectors is well developed, there remain some problems inherent in this technology, particularly densely packing contact members while preventing crosstalk between adjacent contact members. Therefore, a need exists for electrical connectors that have small footprints while maintaining signal integrity, and minimizing crosstalk at high frequencies.